Shadow Clone Yaoi
by VerenUchiha
Summary: Naruto is by himself and needs to train seeing as Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura are all busy. That's when he decides a new way to train! Warning, major boy on boy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

This is a one shot story. Naruto is by himself for the afternoon and is training on his jutsu when he thinks of a new way to practice. 100% Naruto POV and their ages are 17 rather 14 as in the anime.

Chapter 1: Sasuke Yaoi Jutsu!

I am walking back to my apartment. There is nothing to do. Kakashi Sensei cancelled training. Sasuke is off by himself training, Sakura is shopping I think. I guess I should just practice myself.

I go into town and rent out a dojo for the afternoon. I take off the orange jacket and begin training. I create a shadow clone and we fight each other. As time goes on I get bored quickly. "I need to practice making more clones and transformation but I don't want to fight clones again." Stupid Sasuke. Always training by himself. I wish he was here, we could train here and get better, stronger, get so sweaty we need to take off our shirts. Our bodies could be wrestling on the floor and then caught in the heat of the situation start kissing and feeling one another up.

"And now I have a great idea." I do a quick hand seal. "Shadow clone jutsu!" I say. Seven clones appear and then use a transformation jutsu and turn four clones into Sasuke and the last three stay the same as me.

"Alright, we're having going to train in a unique way so I can learn chakra control. We're going to have sex." The clones look at one another and shrug. I grab one of the Sasuke clones and the other six start making out.

"What are you getting out of this Naruto?" Asks the sexy Sasuke clone. "I told you, chakra control." Sasuke rips his top off and slides his hands up me fishnet shirt. "I think you didn't need a clone of me to do that. I think you just want to get fucked by Sasuke." He says as he rips my shirt off.

I kiss the Sasuke clone. He kisses me back. "I may not be Sasuke but I promise you will enjoy this." Sasuke says as he slides his hands into my pants and pulls them down. "God fuck me now Sasuke." I say. The clone slides his pants down and comes close and kisses me. I love it!

The Sasuke clone bites my neck and starts kissing on it. I look and the other clones are already doing it. Wow. I think I got even harder. Sasuke clone pushes me down onto the mats. Sasuke kisses me again and slides his hands all over me.

The sexy clone eventually starts kissing down my body before resting on my cock. The Sasuke clone takes me into his mouth and begins sucking. His mouth is amazing. I can't wait for him to be inside me. I got to see Sasuke naked once so his cock is actual Sasuke size and it is huge.

The Sasuke clone pulls away from my mouth and goes up to me lips. "Are you ready for this? I need you to get me a little wet for sliding in." Sasuke says as he sits on top of my chest. I open my mouth and let his dick slide into my mouth. He slowly thrusts into my mouth and lets out moans as I suck him.

Sasuke turns so we are in a 69 position. We suck each other. Sasuke occasionally pulls off and gets his fingers wet. He slides them into me and get me ready. I moan at the contact while sucking him.

Sasuke pulls himself from my mouth and positions himself at my entrance. "I want to see you're beautiful eyes Naruto." Sasuke says as he slides his member into me. I wince at the pain but it is soon turned into pleasure.

The other clones come over to us and stand over us as Sasuke and I have sex. They all stroke themselves over us. I wrap my legs and arms around Sasuke as he fucks me hard. I love this so much. I am going to need to do this more often. Like every day.

Sasuke thrusts into me harder and faster and each thrust gets me closer and closer. I don't even need to touch myself! The clone is hitting me perfectly. I am going to cum soon! The clones stroking themselves start cumming on us.

"I'm close Naruto! Are you?" I hear him moan out. I pant in his ear. Sasuke kisses me and I feel him thrust into my spot and that does it. I can't hold it any longer and cum. Sasuke grunts and cums shortly afterwards. He pulls out and collapses on top of me. He kisses me on the lips.

"This was great Naruto. I can't wait until the next time." The Sasuke clone says before he disappears with the other clones. Fortunately the cum from the clones all disappear. I just clean my cum off and get dressed.

"I need to get home." I walk out of the dojo and run into Sasuke just outside.

"Hey Naruto." I blush. "Sasuke . . . um hey." I say. Sasuke leans in close. "If you ever want the real thing, just let me know." Sasuke says to me as he leans in and kisses me on the lips. Oh boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I thought of it one night and figured that would be great.


End file.
